


following the stars

by dreamerfound



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: A Valentine's day surprise.





	following the stars

Kate had left him a message. She set up some weird scavenger hunt or something for him. A Valentine's Day Surprise, or whatever. Clint was tired and not really in the mood for some treasure hunt, except the prize at the end of the whole thing was Kate and he was always in the mood for Kate. His Kate. They'd been together, doing the relationship thing for almost six months now. Something like that anyways, it was hard to really pinpoint the date when they started considering their friendship something more. They'd started sleeping together six months ago though, that was as good as a guidepost as any, he supposed.

The first clue was a folded up note on lilac-scented paper. It read: "turn off the lights and follow the stars". Clint flipped the switch turning off the lights in the living room. Looking up, he saw that the ceiling there was now peppered with little glow-in-the-dark stars. Those better come off. 

He followed the stars until he got just outside the bedroom. Maybe this treasure hunt wouldn't be so bad. The lights were already off in the bedroom, he stepped inside and saw that the ceiling had been covered in the little glow-in-the-dark stars too. Hundreds of them. It was kind of nice.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark he saw Kate sprawled on their bed wearing next to nothing. "I thought this was going to be some long involved thing." Clint had really expected to have to follow way more clues.

Kate sat up and pulled him down to the bed. "I thought about it but realized you probably wouldn't be into that and to be honest I didn't want to have to wait that long."

"Good call."

"That's why they call me the smart Hawkeye."

"Hey, what?"

"Shhh..." Kate pulled him in closer and gave him a kiss. Clint figured he could let the comment slide, for now. It was Valentine's day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> written for genprompt bingo round#13   
> prompt: following the clues/tracks
> 
> &
> 
> allbingo March 2018  
> prompt: glow-in-the-dark


End file.
